


Mortal Kombat One-Shots

by arlene28



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: Written for- cookiesrbetathanmen





	1. Cool Down

Cool Down

 

I’m standing on the boat, looking down into the water, thinking about the events that led me here. My sister has just died and it’s made me reckless. After all, is someone as sweet, soft and kind as her can die of Huntington’s why the fuck should someone like me take up space on this planet? The only upside to her death is that an infection killed her before she got into the worst of the syndrome. That’s why, when Raiden told me about this tournament, I agreed to fight.  
I’m broken from my thoughts as a blue ninja walks up beside me. He doesn’t try to talk to me so I go back to looking at the water and losing myself in my thoughts once more. After a while, I can’t think anymore and I sigh, turning around and leaning against the railing. 

“You’re Sub-Zero, right?” I ask softly.

He looks at me but doesn’t say anything. I blink at him but I don’t take it personally.

“Why are you called that?” I ask curiously, certain that no parents could be that cruel.

His staring eyes narrow slightly but he still doesn’t answer.

“Look, we’ve been on this ship for a week now, you keep staring at me and coming over whenever I’m on my own but you never talk to me…you CAN talk, right?” I rant.

He nods but still doesn’t say anything. 

“Whatever. I’m hot and sweaty and I’m gonna go see if anyone on this ship wants to be hot and sweaty with me. See ya.” I sigh, walking away.

I yelp as someone grabs me from behind and pulls me into some kind of closet. I’m pinned to the wall by my wrists and I feel something icy cold spread around them, pinning them in place as the hands move away. I blink as the light gets turned on and I gasp as I see Sub-Zero. I look up and see a band of ice around my wrists but not touching them. 

“Oh, so that’s why you’re called that!” I say, looking back at him.

He nods but still doesn’t talk to me.

“Still not gonna talk, huh?” I smirk.

He removes his mask, making me bite my lip as I see his handsome face, and he just smirks. He steps up to me and slides his hands up my sides, beneath my top, making me gasp at the icy cold sensation of his skin. He slides them up until he can cup my breasts, causing my nipples to react to the cold even through my bra. I arch into his touch, biting my lip to stifle a moan.  
He watches me closely, smirking every time my wrists touch the ice around them and I whimper. He kisses me, making my lips tingle from the cold. My mouth opens to him and I moan as his tongue tangles with mine. I hook a leg around his hip and he groans as it makes his erection press against my pelvis.  
He pushes my leg back down and I whimper from the loss of contact, making him smirk. He moves to my knees and grabs the waistband of my shorts. He pulls them down my legs, taking my panties with them, and I moan as he blows icy cold air over my soaked folds. He smirks up at me and his eyes suddenly look like ice. I can’t help but cry out as his mouth seals around my clit, so cold it causes a jolt to shoot through my nub. I see him smirk as I fail to block my noises, his ice-cold tongue making me moan louder and louder.   
He pushes two fingers into my core and I moan as he presses against my g-spot immediately. His other hand presses against my stomach, pinning me in place so I can no longer twist and writhe. I bite my lip as he works my pussy, trying not to make too much noise. I taste blood but I don’t care, I’m too close. I arch as I cum, mewls making it up my throat. I hear him groan as he laps up all my juices.  
I pant for air as he stands up, licking his lips. He looks at my bleeding lip, leaning down to lick up a drop of blood. I whine as he pulls away again until I see him pulling his cock out from his clothes. I didn’t even realise there was an opening in them. He grabs my ass and tilts my hips so he can slide his cock deep inside me. I moan as he fills me, wrapping my legs around his waist. He freezes once he’s deep inside me, reaching up to break the ice around my wrists. He pulls the whole covering off his head and my hands immediately find his hair. I raise one of my hands so I can bite down on my fist, muffling my noises. His mouth nips at my neck before I feel his breath ghosting over my ear.

“I want to hear your noises.” He whispers before biting my earlobe.

“Fuck! So, you do talk!” I gasp, gripping his hair again.

His hands tighten on my ass and he begins to slam into me. I let all my moans and groans out, not caring if anyone hears anymore. He alternates between hungry kisses and sucking marks into my skin. It’s all pure primal need, a way of forgetting what we’re heading towards. I can feel myself getting closer and I know I’d be sweating if it wasn’t for his colder body pressing against mine.

“Sub-Zero! Fuck! So close!” I gasp, eyes squeezed shut as I begin to drown in the pleasure.

“Kuai Liang. It’s my name, the name I want to hear you scream as you cum.” He growls in my ear.

He changes the angle of his thrusts so that he’s pounding into my g-spot and it only takes a couple of movements to make me cum, screaming his name as I do. I tug his hair as my pussy clamps around his shaft and he groans m name, coming deep inside me. I gasp at how hot his seed is compared to his icy skin, the differences in temperature causing a jolt of sensation to shoot through my body.  
I sag against him as I pant for air, coming down from my high. He leans against me, pressing me into the wall, as he catches his breath. After a while he lets my legs down, holding my hips as he checks I can stand. We pull our clothing back into place and share one last kiss.

“If we both survive this, we’ve got to have a repeat.” I chuckle.

“Definitely.” He says as we walk back outside.


	2. Relaxation From Kombat (Raiden/Female Reader/Fujin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- cookiesrbetathanmen

Relaxation From Kombat

I wake in the night to my two Gods crawling into bed with me.

“Guess you stopped the end of the world then?” I mumble quietly.

“Yes, Mortal Kombat was a success.” Raiden whispers, spooning me.

“Well, as much as it can be.” Fujin mutters with a sigh.

“Yes. I hate losing good people.” Raiden mutters.

I turn around and hug Raiden, knowing how hurt he must be right now. He clings to me tightly and Fujin curls around me. I kiss Raiden gently and he moans before deepening the kiss. I wrap my leg over his waist and he grinds against me. I moan at his touch and he presses harder.

“I’m going to take a shower.” Fujin says with a smirk, kissing me before getting up.

I smile at him but then my attention is pulled back to Raiden as I feel a tingle of static go through my body. I gasp and look at him, moaning as I see his eyes flashing with lightning. I pull him down for a deep kiss and he pulls me so I’m straddling him. I pull my nightie off over my head.

“So beautiful.” He groans, cupping my breasts.

“No, I’m not.” I sigh, arching into his touch.

“Trust me, you are.” He moans, pulling me down on his cock.

I arch with a cry as he fills me, stretching me open. My hands rest on his chest as I ride him. We stare into each other’s eyes as we make love. I moan as his cock slides over every sensitive inner spot I have.

“No matter how tough my day is, you always make me feel better.” He pants, gripping my hips to make me ride him faster.

“I love you.” I gasp, back arching as my climax builds.

He groans and bucks his hips up. I cry out, nails digging into his skin.

“Cum for me. Need to feel you coat me in your juices.” He groans.

I gasp and cum for him, his name sighing from my lips. He chokes out my name as he cums too, filling me. I collapse down on his chest, panting for breath as I listen to his heartbeat.

“I love you too.” He whispers, stroking my hair.

I smile and kiss him lovingly.

“Rest. I know how hard the Kombat’s are on you.” I whisper, stroking his cheek.

“I will.” He smiles.

I lay next to him and he falls asleep almost instantly. I kiss his cheek and head to the bathroom to find Fujin.

“Hey.” I say softly, stepping in behind him.

“Hi.” He smiles.

I run my hands over his back, massaging his tense muscles and making him moan.

“You should learn to relax.” I say softly.

He turns and I gasp as he suddenly kisses me. My hands go into his hair and he slams me against the tiled wall. I moan and wrap my legs around his waist. He growls and grips my throat, squeezing slightly. I gasp and cling to him, nails digging into his shoulders. Fujin slams deep inside me and I cry out. He groans and fucks me hard. He bites down on my shoulder and I scream as I cum.

“I love feeling you gush on me.” He growls.

I whimper as he slams deep and cums, filling me up. He releases my throat as we both pant for air. I kiss him and he nips my lip. I hum as he uses his powers to wrap air around us, drying us, before carrying me to the bed. I settle between both gods as we all fall asleep.


End file.
